


Jealousy

by cornerandchair



Series: Good thing can come from Bad things [1]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerandchair/pseuds/cornerandchair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a story I thought of one night while I was on Vacation.<br/>Something I hope to make into Sort of a Series of AUs.<br/>Also this is my first time using AO3 so *shrugs*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Slip-up

Shane picked at his chips, casting a glance up at her every so often. He might have also been slightly hammered; It was a few weeks past his 18th, it was fine. He could feel the chips going cold, and he really should say something after they got that picture together… He reached out and gently ran a hand through her pick hair, she blushed at the contact.

“I…”

“Shane.” She pulled his hand from her hair, “What is this? We, I mean?”

He blinked. “We?” Shane chuckled, “Hana, we’re dating.”

The light left her eyes for a moment. “Who’s Hana?”

“You are.”

Now the smile left her face, “Shane…” She shook her head as she pulled her phone from her pocket. “You’re legless. I’m calling a cab.”

She punched a number into her phone and held it to her ear. After a few incoherent phrases she stood up and dragged Shane out with her, leaving the money on the table to pay for their food and drinks.

Outside a black car was already waiting for them.

She shoved shane in the back and took a seat up front.

“Emily.” The driver tipped his hat.

“Driver.” Emily tipped a fake hat back, “We’re going to Shane’s. I… need to do some digging.”

When Shane next came to he was on his bed in his room. He didn’t have a hangover. He refused to have a hangover. With a groan he sat up and blinked. A shape formed at his desk, hunched over his computer. That shape became a

person, and that person was Emily.

“Hey! What are you doing?” He almost jumped out of his bed.

She ejected a jumpdrive from his computer. “Oh, just looking up Asagao Academy. Trying to figure out why you called me Hana.”

“You can’t just do that Emily, we talked about this!” He waved his hands. “You can’t keep investigating my schools!”

“Last time I did this I saved you from a bomb threat.”

“That only happened because you used MI-5 informants!”

“Ah, details, details.” She chuckled and tied up her long pink hair. “You can’t blame me for being remotely curious. You haven’t texted me in over a year and suddenly you’re asking me out for chips and drinks. By the way,” She waved the drive in the air, “Hana Mizuno? Very cute, and I was so right, Mr. I-Don’t-Have-A-Type.”

“I don’t!”

“Sure.” She stood up and pocketed it. “So what happened?”

“What?” He frowned.

She slapped his shoulder, “Between you and Hana. What happened?”

“Nothing! Happened!” Shane started pushing her out of his room, “Leave!”

“Look! Look! Your face is going red! You like her!” Emily teased him like a school child.

“Get out!”

“MRS. GILL, SHANE IS BULLYING ME!”

“NO I’M NOT!”

An hour and some raspberry thumbprint cookies later Shane and Emily were back in his room.

“She thought she was replacing you.”

“What?” Emily was startled by his sudden confession, then sighed. “How could she get that idea into her head?”

The guilty look on Shane’s face said enough.

“Oh, you didn’t!” Her eyebrows scrunched up, “Shane Gill, you did not let this girl think that your relationship with me influenced anything, did you?”

The guilty look only got worse.

“You _dumbass_! You absolute _dumbass_! How could you do that to such a sweet innocent looking girl?”

He couldn’t offer a better explanation beyond a few pained groans.

She groaned. “God you’re such a- ughuggh.” She covered her face with her hands. “You left me, I can accept that. We just… weren’t right for each other.” Her head snapped up, her eyes alight with a fire Shane had seen once before when an American Drug Lord had tried to start up a smuggling ring in London near their school and kicked a puppy evading arrest. “But the fact that you let, what I can only assume to be, shared hair color ruin the confidence of what all my research has shown to be a wonderful, kind hearted girl who lost her mother when she was young. That I can’t accept.” She stood up and pressed a finely manicured fingernail to his nose. “When fall break is over I expect you to find Hana, and apologize to her, am I understood?”

“Yes.”

“Good!” She huffed. “I’m going home. I have some more work to do.” Emily stormed out of the house, leaving Shane a little terrified.

Moments later his mother came wandering back, “Did you… Did you and Emily have a fight?”

He just nodded.

Mrs. Gill laughed and walked away, muttering about young people’s quarrels.

Shane flopped back on his bed, and tried to fall asleep.

Fall break came and went.  
School started up again.

Students shuffled back into the Third year class room. A dull muggy feeling hung in the air. Post-Break depression slowly set in for many as they realized it was back to Miss Shizuka’s endless ranting about how men are terrible. Everyone took their seats. And Shane could feel not one, but three cold stares focused on him.

Hana, Mai, and oddly enough, PBG. His solace was Jon’s blissfully ignorant behavior. OR that would be, if Jon didn’t have his head face down on his desk, still clearly torn up that Romeo and Juliet flopped.

He sunk into his chair and waited for death.

“Class.” Shizuka entered the room with little fanfare. “We have something very special today. Another student has transferred into our class.”

Shane shot up, worried for some reason.

“Come introduce yourself.” She waved a hand.

A tall, brown haired girl entered the room. She didn’t seem any different from a normal student. She turned and wrote her name on the board in pristine flowing Kanji characters. “Hello! My name is Emi Saato.” She turned back to the class, a bright smile on her face. “I came here from Tokyo, my parents left to do business overseas, and Asagao Academy was the only boarding school that had space for me.” She bowed low. “I hope for a good half-year with you all.”

Then, as if on cue, she marched to an empty seat in the dead center of the room and sat down.

Nothing… seemed out of place. Shane settled back into his seat, and felt a fourth pair of eyes on him, he glanced around the room, but nothing seemed out of place.

The day was tense.

After class Shane pulled the short straw and was forced to go stake out the club room to see if the teacher had changed any rules about their usage of it. He wandered over and still quietly wished for death.  
Hana’s voice echoed through his mind. Her giggles, the way she said his name. He felt terrible knowing that she refused to believe he didn’t love her. He could blame himself every day for years about how he hadn’t made Hana feel special. But it wouldn’t change anything.

He was about to enter the clubroom when something grabbed the back of his collar and yanked him into the closet.

“Hrk-!”

The door shut behind him, he was in complete darkness with a mystery person.

“Shhhh.” The light came on.

Emi Saato stood before him, a finger over her lips.

“What-?”

She shook her finger over her lips slightly, emphasizing the need for silence. Emi used her other hand and pried a finger under her hairline. He was about to be disgusted when a few strands of familiar long pink hair fell out from under what he now recognized was a wig.

" _Emily?_ "


	2. The Set-up

“Shh!” She smacked his shoulder. “I’m on an undercover assignment!”

He rubbed the place she hit, frowning at her. “What do you mean?”

“Assignment Get-Shane-His-Girl. GSHG, for short.” She grinned, almost proud of herself.

“ _ No. _ ”

“What?” She placed her hands on her hips, “I’m only helping!”

“The last time you ‘only helping’  _ I  _ ended up on a plane with  a  _ bomb _ about to go off inside it!”

“Not! Everything! Is! About! You!”

“This is  _ literally about me! _ ”

“I’m just here to Un-Fuck up what you Fucked Up with this Hana girl. The operation is GSHG, sure, but  _ clearly _ if she thought she was replacing me  _ something _ went wrong with you.” She poked his chest.

The door to the closet opened. “Is there a reason you’re both shouting in here?” Mr. McPasta seemed completely unphased seeing the pair. Shane red in the face from shouting and Emily with her brown wig half off.

“Ah! CreepsMcPasta!” Emily held out a hand to him, smiling again. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person!”

“You must be Miss Saato”

Shane glanced between them. “You two know each other?”

“Mr. McPasta helped me sort out the transfer here.”

He looked back at Mr. McPasta, then pointed to the pink strands of hair falling out of her wig. “Wigs aren’t allowed in the School Dress Code.”

He shrugged, “Miss Saato’s family wished to keep her…. Ailment out of the public eye. Besides, If I went around and busted everyone who had a wig on campus your friend Josh would’ve been gone years ago.”

“Pink hair isn’t an ailment!”

In a very uncharacteristic moment, Mr. McPasta smile completely vanished. “You shouldn’t judge people based on circumstances you can’t possibly understand, Mr. Gill.” 

He wanted to argue, but didn’t.

“It’s time for both of you to get back to your dorms. Miss Saato, please fix your wig.” With that, he left.

Emily fixed her wig as asked, then stormed out without a word, leaving Shane in the dark.

The next day Shane felt even more on edge. Hana, Mai, PBG, and now Emily were all glaring at him for a good portion of the class. Mimi was unusually active that morning, trying to win over Emily as a new gossip pal and trying to force Kakusu out of her social circle.

The poor robot didn’t even understand why.

Other than that the day seemed, rather normal. And then Lunch happened. The Normal Boots club took their usual table and chatting, until Emily joined them.

“Hello!” She greeted the table with a smile as she took the empty seat next to Shane.

He choked on his fish. Then he leaned on the table, hissing at Emily. “You can’t sit with us!”

“It’s a free world.” She took a sip of her water.

He pointed at her, looking to the other guys, “Tell her she can’t sit here.”

“Actually!” Jirard smiled from across the table, “I invited her!”

“What?” Shane had to restrain himself from slamming his hands on the table and making a scene. “But she’s  _ Emily! _ ”

“We know.” Paul mumbled between bites.

“She told us all yesterday.” Satch reclined in his chair.

“Yeah!” Jirard gave Shane a thumbs up.

“Personally,” Jared explained as he fixed his hair, “We all agree with her.”

Nick and Josh nodded, “Yeah.”

“Shane, My friend.” Jon smacked him on the back. “The rest of the club has agreed… You need to make up with Hana.”

PBG glared at him, “And we want to give her another chance to get in the club.”

Defeated 9 to 1 Shane just angrily ate his food.

On the third day Miss Shizuka had an announcement.

“As the start of a new term, it’s time for another partner project.” She tapped the chalk between her fingers. “And to avoid any physical injuries-” She shot a glare And PBG, who paled and sunk into his seat, “- I will be choosing your partners.”

Shane was certain this was a terrible idea. He’d get partnered with Hana or Emily, he could feel it.

Shizuka listed off pairs of names from a paper. “Mr. ButterGamer and Mr. Sizemore… Kakusu and Miss Santos… Mr. Jafari and Mr. Macleod… Miss Mizuno…” Here it came… “And Miss Saato.”

Even worse! That was even worse!

“Finally Mr. Gill and Miss Sasaki.”

The absolute worst!

He slowly turned in his seat. Mai was smiling, but he could almost feel the rage coming from her. Maybe it was time to pen his Last Will and Testament.

He moved his desk over to Mai’s. She was scratching a message into her notebook. “Here’s the deal.” She had a warning tone. “I won’t kill you, but only if you explain what’s up with this photo.” She slid her phone across the desk, on the screen was the picture of Shane and Emily the day he got drunk.

“I…” He glanced over at Emily, she was hitting it off well with Hana, they were both smiling. “Emily and I aren’t back together, if that’s what you mean.” He didn’t want to tell Mai of all people at this time that he’d called Emily Hana.

Mai said nothing. He was sure she didn’t believe him at all.

Mai was actually toying with the idea Shane had tried to replace Hana with Emily.

They agreed on a joint writing assignment and art project. Mai would do the writing and he would do the art. He sketched out a rough panel format, intending to clean it up later, but he’d have to wait for Mai’s report to finish it.

The lunch bell rang and, as Shane gathered his things to put his desk back, he heard them.

“So I’ll go to your room tonight?”

“Yeah! We can have a sleepover and get this done early, since the other classes work load isn’t too bad yet.”

“Smart idea!”

Things just got worse and worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Things just get better and better.


	3. The Plan

The weeks went by. Emily, for all the time she spent paling around with the Normal Boots club and Hana and Mai. She never forgot she was here on a mission. To get Shane and Hana back together. All that time she was compiling documents, maps, battle plans. She could almost see the end.

It would just take a little help though.

She assembled a rooftop meeting with everyone she knew she would need for this to all work out. She needed someone Hana trusted, someone Shane trusted, someone who could get close to both of them without arousing suspicion, a man on the outside, and one more person in case something fell through.

She rubbed her hands together.

Shane wouldn’t be up here to check on the flowers for another four hours, that was plenty of time for everyone to arrive. Jirard arrived first, greeting her with a hug and a smile as always. Mai next, with a crisp high-five, then PBG dragged himself up the stairs.

She checked her watch, “There are still two more people coming, but with you all here I don’t see why I can’t start the explanation.” Emily clapped once. “I have a plan!”

Mai grinned from ear to ear, “Oh I already like this plan, if I’m right about what it’s about.”

“You probably are, Mai!” Emily leaned back against one of the small gardens, “You’ve been on to me since the beginning! But! We’re here to discuss Assignment Get-Shane-His-Girl.”

“Aw yeah!” Jirard was now even more excited than before, if that was even possible. “I am so on board for this! How can I help?”

PBG just shuffled around staring out off the roof.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about this for a very long time. See, Shane is still  _ clearly _ in love with her, and…” She looked at Mai, “I’m guessing the same is true for Hana?”

Mai took in a big breath, her previous happy smile falling to pieces. “It’s… true, but…”

Her shoulders sagged and she bit her lip.

Emily bit her thumbnail and paced around the roof, deep in thought. “That bad, huh?”

The previously happy atmosphere almost instantly darkened.

“I may have to rethink the plan…”

Suddenly the door slammed open. “Hey, I’m here!” A guy about their age wandered up, hands in his pockets, Hawaiian shirt slightly off, comically large sunglasses hiding his eyes from the sun, and a big grin on his face.

“No  _ way! _ Alex?”

Emily’s head snapped towards Jirard.

“Jirard?” Alex pulled off his sunglasses, “Oh my god, Jirard!”

They practical tackled each other with hugs.

“I take it…?” Emily gestured, unsure of what exactly to say.

“Oh yeah, Em.” Alex turned, his big grin even bigger. “We’ve known each other for years!”

Suddenly Jirard got serious, placing a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Hey, I was never lying when I said #StillCops.” He laughed.

“A spy is a  _ little _ different.”

“Spies?!” Mai lit up, “Are you telling me you two are spies?” She bounced on her heels.

Jirard and Alex flinched, glancing over at Emily.

“Yes, we’re spies, but.” She tapped her lips with her finger, “Keep it quiet.”

Mai made a zipper motion over her mouth.

“Okay.” Emily motioned a bit frantically, “Now, my plan!” Everyone gathered around her. “We need to get Hana and Shane together, from what Mai said it won’t be as easy as I thought just by setting up a date for them.” She was back to pacing, now in a circle. “We may have to trick them together.” She tapped her lip with her index finger.

“How would that work?” PBG asked, the first thing he’d said since he’d gotten there.

“Well…” She glanced to the door, then to her watch. “I’d hate to re-explain all of this, especially since the plan has changed so much…” She shook her head. “Oh well.”

“Jirard and Mai!” She whipped around and pointed at both of them, “Your jobs will be to invite Hana and Shane out to the restaurant, make sure they dress nice, but do not let them know that you two won’t be there.” At a thumbs up from both of them she moved on.

“Alex!” Emily barked, “Your role just became a lot more important! I’m going to station you at the restaurant as their waiter, you  _ must _ make sure they stay together when they leave.” He shot her double pistol fingers, she chuckled.

“PBG, you and I are park recon. After our last member- who still hasn’t shown up- gets them to the park we’re just gonna hang back and make sure things turn out okay.” PBG looked a little pale, but smiled and nodded.

“That’s the basics of it all, really. I can text you each with much more detail later and-”

“Sorry I’m late!” In a moment, the door banged open, and a girl sprinted onto the roof top, her light brown hair splaying around her and almost making her look like a literal ray of sunshine. “I saw 2 dogs and a cat on my way here and I couldn’t  _ not  _ stop to pet them and then they just kept following me.” She laughed.

Emily sighed, “Please never change.”

As the new girl got settled she glanced at the others, “So these are the other members of Assignment GSHG, huh?” She walked over to Alex, who was closest and held out her hand, “I’m Kellz.”

“Whoa. I- I mean, I’m Alex.” He shook her hand.

Kellz bounced around the circle and introduced herself to everyone.

“This is great!” Emily bounced up and down, “Now I can fully explain since you’re all here!”

Emily gathered everyone around and explained her master plan in great detail, she was so sure this would work.

Meanwhile, on opposite sides of the library Shane and Hana suddenly began sneezing like crazy.

“Maybe you’re getting sick?” Satch offered as he handed over a few tissues to each.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c


End file.
